Nueva Familia-MiniFic-YuuNoa
by Shinoa Hiragi
Summary: Shinoa, una chica incapaz de volver a caer en el amor. Yuuichiro, un chico cuyo amor se desvanecio junto a la familia que perdió. Los dos, con la única cosa en mente, crear una nueva Familia. Ambos, dos personas totalmente distintas pero al mismo tiempo iguales, se dejan llevar por lo que sienten sus corazones y se unen en una sola persona, pero los problemas surgen después...


**Advertencia** : Aqui hay mucho amor (Lemon), si no lo soportas, puedes ir retrocediendo la página. Si eres de los que los soporta puedes leerme ;) ¡No se adelanten Picaroness! :v

 _Cap 1: " **Mutuamente Unidos"**_

Al llegar en Shinjuku todo iba como lo planeamos, no hubo ninguna baja en nuestro equipo, diría que eso es demasiada suerte, intactos, sin ningún rasguño, una de las misiones mas fáciles que podíamos haber tenido.

 _Puede ser una trampa_ les dije a todos

 _No te preocupes, no paso nada ¿verdad?_ respondieron todos

Fui tomándolo con calma, acabando con los pocos vampiros que quedaban pero...

Estábamos equivocados, era una trampa. Sabia que lo era. Guren fue apuñalado por un vampiro cuando llegamos. La rabia y la venganza tomó poder de mi cuerpo, corrí lo mas rápido que podía a pesar de los gritos y advertencias de Shinoa. Tenía que proteger a mi familia, sino... ¿Para que este poder? no soportaría perder a alguien de nuevo. No lo permitiría. Me abalancé sobre el Vampiro, le atravesé mi espada con toda la fuerza que se me permitía.

 _Pon otro dedo sobre mi familia y la pasaras peor._

No quiero volver a estar solo porque el dolor de perder a alguien es inexplicable... El deseo de destruir a aquel vampiro desapareció cuando vi su rostro y quedé impactado al saber quien era...

 _¿M-Mika?_

No, no podía ser Mika, el está muerto.

 _Yu ¿Yuu-chan?_

El vampiro era Mika, pero el era humano ¿o lo cambiaron? Después todo lo que sucedió me tomó de sorpresa. Mika intento fugarse conmigo pero no lo permití, no iba a dejar a Shinoa y al resto. Me aparté de él y fui por ellos, pero al regresar estaba sucediendo lo inesperado...

Los vampiros les chupaban la sangre y si no hacia algo pasaría lo peor...Morirían. Cuando todo estaba perdido algo me sucedió y quede inconsciente.

 _ **~ Narra Shinoa ~**_

Yuu había cambiado, no era él. Se transformó en un monstruo, cualquier cosa que tocaba lo destruía. Retrocedí mis pasos con temor, él volteó a verme y quedé paralizada haciendo que tropesara y cayera al suelo. Intentó matarme y yo sin esperanzas de escapar, pero Mika se interpuso entre yo y la espada de Yuu a atravesarme.

 _Yu-uu-chan...N-No mates humanos_

Fue lo que dijo pero ¿Porque?, en eso el hace un esfuerzo y voltea hacia mi.

 _No lo hago por tí humana_

De alguna u otra manera el supo lo que estaba pensando, me sorprendio que me haya leido la mente.

No quería ver a Yuu así, no podía ver como era torturado por cualquier demonio. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacerlo reaccionar, me levanté y salté a sus brazos abrasándolo como si fuera la última vez...

 _¡Yuu-san, por favor, reacciona!_

No quería perderlo... no a él...

 _¡YU-UUU-SAN!_

Grité con aún mas desesperación. En eso susurra mi nombre con voz ronca entrecortada y poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad cayendo inconsciente.

Lo sostuve en mis brazos y cuidadosamente lo apoye en el suelo sin soltarme de él.

 _Yuu-san..._

Susurré con dulzura, con solo pensar que lo iba a perder se me destrozaba el corazón, unas lágrimas brotaron cayendo por mis mejillas, un dolor que es indescriptible, difícil de describir. Me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que le hagan daño nunca más, porque todo por lo que él paso, todo ese sufrimiento, no, definitivamente ¡NO! no quiero que él pase por lo mismo que yo.

Yo perdí a mi hermana y no... pude hacer nada para salvarla. El poder, la codicia fueron los que la llevaron a ese extremo y aunque no hablábamos mucho... la extraño, era mi hermana después de todo y todavía no lo puedo superar.

Cuando me volví parte del Ejército Imperial obtuve mi propio Armamento Demoníaco pero no podía usarlo, estaba demasiado deprimida por su muerte, por varios años no pude progresar hasta que él llegó para cambiar mi vida...

En solo el momento que leí su expediente supe que no podía rendirme, el es un ejemplo ya que perdió a su familia igual que yo, tenía que superarlo, no podía hundirme en el dolor. Después de todo eso prometí que sobreviviría, porque ahora hay alguien que me necesita, si no tengo ninguna razón mas para continuar viviendo por lo menos lo intentaría por él.

 ** _~ Narrador Normal ~_**

Cuando Yuu cayó inconsciente, inmediatamente lo llevamos a la enfermería. A pie íbamos a tardar casi un día entero pero gracias a que encontramos un auto pudimos llegar en 2 horas.

Ya habían pasado mas de 4 dias, y desde su hospitalización yo acostumbré a quedarme a cuidarlo en la noche.

Después de ir a visitarlo en la enfermería, teniendo esperanza de que despertara, pero por desgracia no sucedió. Yoichi, mitsuba y Kimizuki volverían a sus departamentos.

-Oye Shinoa, nosotros nos vamos, ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada, deberias hacer lo mismo-Decía mitsuba mientras vostezaba.

Ellos estaban en un cuarto del hospital (el mismo que en la serie) y Shinoa sentada en una silla, cerca de Yuu para cuidar de él.

-No Mitsu, yo me quedo por si llega a despertar- Mantuvo su mirada preocupada en Yuu.

-bien entonces te dejamos a cargo- Decía Mitsuba mientras se retiraba.

-Nos vemos chicos- Se despide levantando la mano.

Y siendo así salieron del cuarto y detras de ellos cerraron la puerta.

-¿No creen que Shinoa se preocupa mucho por Yuu?- Dijo Mitsuba.

-Ella es muy buena, será eso...- Decía Yoichi.

-Eres muy ingenuo por eso piensas así- Dijo kimizuki rascandose la cabeza.

-Jajaja no me digas esas cosas...- Decia Yoichi riendo nervioso.

-Ehmm...oigan chicos ¿Y si lo hace porque...-Dudó un segundo lo que iba a decir.

Yoichi y Kimizuki: ¿Que?...

-Que lo haga porque siente algo por él?- Pensando lo que decía- Puede que le guste...-Decía manteniendo una mano en la boca.

-Estas segura?-Preguntó Yoichi algo extrañado por su expresión.

-Pero estamos hablando de Shinoa ¿Enamorarse de un tonto? Ella es muy inteligente para cometer tal estupidez.-Decía mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Hehehe, vamos, no seas tan duro, uno no puede elegir de quien enamorarse.

-él tiene razón, si le gusta es problema de ella, no nos metamos, sólo le traeremos más confusión.-Kimizuki seguía caminando al lado de ellos con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo... Creo que es sólo cosa del momento ¿No?-Decía la rubia.

-No lo sé, se las arreglará sola, ella sabrá que decisión tomar. Solo espero que sea la correcta-Aflojaba los brazos.

-Si...Que sea la correcta...-Dijo la rubia ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

[...]

 **En la Enfermería...**

El estaba ahí, recostado, descansando plácidamente de los problemas, y yo... Aquí esperando a que el despertara preocupada, metida en mis pensamientos... Pensando en él... Pensando... la posibilidad de estar enamorada...

-Enamorada ehh...- Decia pensativa mientras lo observaba.

Posó sus manos sobre las de Yuu, sus manos eran cálidas. Le encantaba poder sentir su calor, eso le hacía sentir bien, poder mantener la calma incluso en los momentos más trágicos, sin darse cuenta se dejó escapar un pequeño rubor, de la misma manera que lo hacia, con pequeñas muestras de cariño. _¿Como logró este idiota que yo tuviera estos sentimientos?_

El solo pensar estar de esa manera con el, caminando por las calles de Shibuya, atrayendo las miradas de todos...¿Que estoy pensando?...Me sacudí un poco, eso no pasaría...¿Verdad?

-¿Sabes? Por tu culpa siempre quedo como tonta frente a mis superiores...Pero...-hizo una pausa y trago saliva-Valió la pena en todo este tiempo...

Aunque solo fueran pequeñeses a ella le gustaban, pensándolo bien... Ni ella sabía desde caundo comenzó a tener esos sentimientos.

Insegura e impaciente comprovaba el relój de la habitación. Pasaba el tiempo, y aunque los segundos que pasaban eran pequeños, se hacían eternos.

Yuu seguía sin despertar, no podía continuar viéndolo así, respiró ondo, y con sus manos aún sobre las suyas.

-Yuu-san, tienes que... despertar pronto...- Dijo algo inquieta.

Me recosté sobre la camilla, estaba cansada, cansada de verlo así, de ver como él sufre ¿Y si no despierta? No pude evitar que resbalaran unas lágrimas por mis mejillas, sentí como el corazón se me destrozaba y lloré a mas no poder.

 _Por favor Yuu... Despierta..._

Cuando creí que estaría sola, en ese instante algo cálido me secó mis lágrimas, me sobresalté, al voltear, pude contemplar unos bellos ojos color esmeralda, adormilada y con la mayor tranquilidad escrita en el rostro.

-¿Y-Yuu-san?- Dijo sorprendida.

Aunque él estuviera recién despertado después de 5 días, como siempre me regala una de sus sonrisas inocentes ¿Como puede mantenerla? Después de todo eso, después de haber sufrido todas esas atrocidades ¿Aún...puede?... La verdad es que esa es una de las mejores cosas de él... Su fortaleza de seguir adelante por su familia...

-No llores más, no quiero verte así porque yo...-Yuu derrepente dejó de hablar-¿Shinoa?...

Lo mire directamente a los ojos, salté a sus brazos y lo abracé.

Estaba tan feliz que no pude retener las lágrimas. No quería soltarlo, temía de que todo fuera un sueño, que todo por lo que estoy pasando ahora fuera una farsa, me agarré aun mas fuerte con aquel miedo, obligándolo a caer recostado de nuevo sobre la cama.

-Y-Yuu-san... n-no vuelvas... a ha-hacer alguna estupidez... así de-de nuevo!- Decía entre medio del llanto.

-Esta bien Shinoa... Ya todo paso...- Dije sin dejar de abrazarla.

La abracé igual que ella a mí, todo lo que hice en ese momento lo hice por ella, no queria perderla. La amo más que nada en el mundo, si me preguntaran que es lo que amo de ella, son tantas cosas...su aroma, su presencia...y el solo tacto de su piel, pero sobre todo eso, lo que mas me gusta es _Ella._

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la amo, las veces que intente declararme siempre acabaron con un _"N-No, nada, olvidalo",_ siempre me arrepentia en el momento en que hablaba porque pensaba ¿Y si no siente lo mismo que yo?.

Aunque me diera un Si de respuesta no sabría que hacer, las dudas me carcomían el cerebro y solo pensé Habrá que hacer el intento...

Yuu tomó derrepente las manos de Shinoa, ella se exaltó y levantó su cabeza en dirección a él a lo cuál acto seguido la tiró de la mano atrayendola hacia él.

-Yuu..san...- (/°/-/°/)

-Shinoa yo... hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo...- Sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Ehh, q-que es Yuu-san?- Titubeando.

La sujete de los brazos con una de mis manos y con el otro brazo la rodeé, hice que ella quedara tan cerca mío, hasta sentirla tan pequeña entre mis brazos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me ruborizé tanto como ella, no puso resistencia alguna, me fui acercando poco a poco hasta sentir nuestras respiraciones.

-Shinoa yo...-

-Yuu...-

Nos fuimos acercando más hasta que sellamos la distancia entre nosotros con un calido beso. Al separar nuestros labios, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, me dejaban sin aliento, esos labios candentes me quitaban la respiración, quería volver a tocar sus labios, solo separé mi rostro un poco del suyo, ambos con la boca entreabierta, respirando con dificultad.

No pudía evitarlo. Sus labios me tentaban, eran como afrodisíacos que exigían a gritos que la besara.

Sin soltar sus labios me di la vuelta delante de ella y puse todo mi peso haciendo que quedara recostada sobre la camilla.

Lleve mis brazos sobre su cintura atrayendola más a mi, ella con una mano la llevo por detras de mi cabeza haciendo que me acerque más mientras que con la otra iba desprendiendo la camisa que traía puesta. El beso se hizo más intenso, tuvimos que separarnos un segundo por la falta de aire para volvernos a besar una, otra y otra vez haciendo pausas despues de cada beso, sin dejar de probar aquél fruto prohibido del que estaba disfrutando.

Cada segundo que pasaba sentia como mi cuerpo se tensaba, haciendo mi respiración más agitada, Shinoa terminó de desprender mi camisa, con dificultad, y la dejó a un lado de la cama dejando mi torso desnudo. Sonreí con suficiencia al ver su expresión en su rostro. Fui bajando a su cuello dando besos y pequeñas mordidas haciendola sacar ligeros gemidos rozando y frotando mi intimidad con la de ella pidiendo más, más y cada vez más con desesperación.

-ahh...aah...Sh-Shinoa...yo...Te amo...- Decía Yuu con la respiración pesada.

-ahmmm... Y-Yuu.. san... yo t-tambien te amo...-Sin dejar de jadear y mover las caderas queriendo acercarse más.

Ante escuchar esas palabras no pude estar más feliz _¡Dijo que me ama!_ Despues de escucharla, la acomode debajo mío, mis brazos estaban acomodados de lados de Shinoa, deje caer todo mi peso sobre ella haciendo que quedemos completamente pegados uno del otro llevando mi rostro a su cuello mientras depositaba besos y caricias, lleve una de mis manos hacia abajo deslizando mi mano sobre su vientre y fui quitando su vestido hasta que solo quedara en ropa interior, mientras que con la otra desabotone el resto de los botones que le quedaba en su camisa. Ahora a ella le quedaba sus ropas interiores y a mi los boxer.

Continuamos besandonos con más intensidad, deborando nuestras bocas con locura, quería sentirla aún más cerca mio haciendo el beso más desesperado, lleve uno de mis brazos detras de ella rodeando su cadera y otro detras de su espalda abrazandola y ella con sus piernas alrededor mío, reí un poco cuando volvió a gemir mas alto.

-ahh... De-De que.. t-te ríes- Separando el rostro un poco de mí.

-...-Se quedó mirandola con rikura:v

-Y-ya basta!-le tapó la cara con las manos- De-deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa...-

-¿Y de qué otra manera te puedo mirar luego de esto?-Se acercó mas a ella.

-E-Eh... N-No Se, la misma de siempre!-

-¿Shinoa?...- Decía el.

-¿Qu-u-ue suce-de?!- se exalto sin dejar de titubear nerviosa.

-Te amo- Y le robó un beso 3❤ :3

-Yu-uuu-san!

-Pero si es verdad! ¿acaso miento?- se reía con cada palabra.

-...-se quedó en silencio

-¿Shinoa?-

-...-

A Yuu ese silecio comenzó a asustarle ¿Se habrá enojado por robarle un beso?

-¡Shinoa! ¡V-vamos! Solo jugaba, si es por el beso!...-Fue interrumpido.

-E-Ehmm... ¿yuu-san?-se sonrojo fuertemente sin dejar de mirarle.

-¿Shinoa?-Decía confundido.

El la miró extrañado, era la primera vez que la miraba de tal manera y eso a él lo asustaba ¿Se habrá hecho para atrás? El de todos modos intentaría disculparse por eso pero no podia formular ni una manera de preguntarselo.

-Yo t-tambien... Te amo Y-Yuu...-

-...-

-¡H-ah! ¡N-N-N-No te q-qu-quedes ca-callado! ¡B-Baka!-

-No, es que ya has dicho eso...

-¡¿Q-Q-Qu-Qué?! ¿D-De verdad?

-Si- Se acerca a su oido seductoramentente-Pero me gusta que me lo digas-

Shinoa ya se había cansado de que el tomara la iniciativa y decidió actuar con pasos seguros jugando a seguirle el juego.

-Entonces parece que vas a tener que acostumbrarte...¿eh?...- Miró confundida en dirección de la puerta.

 **Se oyen pisadas acercándose**

-Alguien se acerca...Shinoa vas a tener que...- Se quedó mirandola, sabiendo que es lo que tiene que hacer.

-¡No no no! ¡Ni creas que voy a hacerlo!...-Se negaba en voz baja.

Ella sabia que era lo que tenía que hacer y esa idea no le gustaba para nada. El le había dicho que se ocultara en el armario que había en la habitación y eso es lo que no le gustaba. Se negaba y se resistía sin resultados pero al final terminó cediendo.

-Vamos Shinoa! No será mucho tiempo. Te prometo que después te recompensaré- Decía mientras le entregaba sus ropas.

-Esto no te saldrá nada barato ¿eso lo sabes no?- Le miraba con lujuria.

-Eso lo sé, pero después lo arreglamos-

Antes de que cerrara la puerta del armario ella lo sujetó de la nuca y lo atrajo más cerca suyo para despedirse con un pequeño beso pero dulce.

-Ahora ya no te puedes volver atrás- lo observaba.

-Ni loco pienso dejarte- La beso nuevamente- Tampoco te olvides de que eres mía-

-Que ni se te ocurra acercarte a otra mujer que no sea yo. Porque si llegaras si quiera con la mirada...- Le miraba amenazante.

Yuu la empujó dentro y cerró la puerta del armario recibiendo unos cuantos insultos de parte de la violacea.

-Yu-uu! ¡PERO QUE MIERDA TE...!?-

-Shh! Ahí viene!...- Rapidamente se volvía a vestir.

-¡O-Oye! Acaso tú piensa en!...

-Claro que no! Hablemos de esto después...-

Del interior del armario no recibió respuestas de ella pero escuchó un suspiro resignado a lo que él lo recibió como una afirmación. Se fue rápidamente en dirección a la camilla para devuelta acostarse y quedar como si nunca se hubiera despertado.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse cerró los ojos y no se movió de la posición en la que estaba. Aquella persona que entró se había sentado en la silla cerca de él, se puso un poco nervioso pero no se movió.

-Yuu, Estás despierto?-preguntando.

Esa voz se le hacía bastante conocida, era una voz femenina y lo único que se le ocurrió quién podia ser era Mitsuba.

-Supongo que todavía no despertaras- Su rostro se volvió triste- Después de lo que te sucedió allí no es para menos...-Acercó la silla más a él.

Se quedó mirándole más de cerca y tomó sus manos.

-Yo... Aunque no te lo pueda decir de frente... Yo...-Sujetó sus manos con mas intensidad.

En su mente-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡Auch!- saltó de la impresión golpeandose la cabeza en el armario.

-¿Pero que?...- soltó las manos de Yuu.

Mitsuba al querer voltear hacia el armario vio algo en el suelo que se le hacía bastante conocido. Había encontrato el moño violeta que Shinoa siempre usaba en su cabello.

-¿Que hace el moño de Shinoa aquí?- Decía al mismo tiempo que lo recogía.

-Ah no... ¡LO OLVIDÉ! ¡Maldición, esto no puede pasar a peor!...-Se decía a ella misma mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¿Ahora qué?- Se repetía Yuu una y otra vez dentro suyo.

-¿Mitsuba-san? ¿estas aquí?- Apareció Yoichi.

En la puerta mientras se abría apareció Yoichi que parecía estar buscandola por todos lados.

-¿Yoichi? ¿Que sucede ahora?-Dijo Mitsuba volteando a él que estaba asomado a la puerta.

-Ahh, siento micho interrumpirte pero el Teniente Coronel te está buscando. Quiere hablar contigo.-Dijo Yoichi

-¿Conmigo? ¿Para que? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con el orden de la siguiente misión?-Preguntó.

-Si, mencionó algo de eso pero también me llamó a mi y a Kimizuki. Hahaha, la verdad que no tengo ni idea de porque nosotros también- dijo riendo.

-¿Y a Shinoa no?-Decía acercandose a la puerta para salir.

-No, no se porqué no- Se apartaba de la puerta- Pero ¿ese no es el moño de Shinoa?-Preguntó Yoichi señalando el objeto.

-Ah, esto, si. Lo encontré tirado aquí en el suelo. No sé como se le pudo olvidar esto, siempre lo trae puesto...- lo extendía mostrandoselo.-Se lo voy a devolver cuando la vea.

-Si, creo que eso seria mejor...-Dijo cerrando la puerta detras suyo.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Yuu y Shinoa escucharon como sus pisadas se hacían menos audibles indicando que ya se habían ido saliendo ella del armario y Yuu levantandose de la camilla.

-¿Y ahora que hago sin él?-Decía mientras dejaba la ropa en la camilla y vistiendose.

-Pero te queda muy bien sin él...-Hizo una pausa admirando su hermosa cabellera violácea- No digo que te veías mal pero estar así te da otro aspecto mas...-

-Más que?...-Se ponía la camisa (Ya tenía puesta sus ropas interiores)

-más... ¿Atractiva?...-Decia Yuu sonrojado pero convencido de lo que decía mirandola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ah?-hizo una pausa y se dejó la camisa despredida- ¿Acaso será que... Te gusto más de esta manera?...-Miraba a Yuu seductora.

-¡¿E-EH?! N-N-No es eso, me gustan ambos...¡D-DIGO! Q-Que te ves hermosa... C-con cualquier peinado que uses...- se sonrojaba más aún con cada palabra.

-B-Bueno! ¡E-Eso es obvio!...-

-...-

-¿Yuu-san?-Pregunta al ojos verdes.

-Eh?-Él no pudo eviar mirarla confundido-¿Shinoa?

-¿Sabes? De alguna forma... Estoy feliz de que despertaras...- Le miraba.

-Y yo de que tu estés bien, no sé que haría si te hubiera pasado algo...-Dijo él abrazandola.

 _ **~Pensamientos Shinoa~**_

 _Perdóname Mahiru...No pude cumplir mi promesa...-Decia la violácea con un nudo en la garganta- creo... creo que... de algún modo...la historia se vuelve a repetir... Lo siento mucho... Pero... No lo puedo evitar, lo amo. La diferencia es que no permitiré que él ni nadie muera... No de nuevo..._

 _ **~Fin Pensamientos~**_

Luego de eso Shinoa aviso al doctor que Yuu había despertado. Le recomendó que estuviera otra semana en reposo para su completa recuperación y así fue.

El tiempo paso rapido y ya se había pasado la semana. Volvieron, como era común en ese tiempo, a las misiones del Ejército Imperial. Yuu en los entrenamientoa había mejorado más con su descanso, facilitando el trabajo en equipo.

Después de lo sucedido en hospital, la relación entre él y Shinoa se hizo más cercana, quedaron como novios pero solo ellos lo sabían, no se lo contaron al resto.

En el momento que habían llamado a Mitsuba, Yoichi y Kimizuki, mientras Yuu estaba en el Hospital y la ausencia de Shinoa, se le habían dado la orden de explicarles la siguiente misión...

 **Proteger Shibuya de los Vampiros y los Nobles.**

En el siguiente capítulo: Se vienen cosas Rikolinasss! okno :v

Solo esperen el siguiente...

Les está gustando este mini fic? Lo tenía preparado de hace tiempo y quería retomarlo y subirlo como mini fic, al principio la idea fue un OneShot pero cambié de opinión XD

Aviso que me voy a tardar más de lo pensado, pero no mas de medio mes porque va a ser muy largo. Pero eso si, se va armar la gorda!

Okno °°

Bueno. Solo esperen el siguiente! O esperen... Ya lo dije XD *-*


End file.
